The Suicide Attempt of Haruhi Suzumiya
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: Haruhi has feelings for Kyon, but she’s so sure that he loves Mikuru that she becomes self destructive. Oneshot, HaruXKyon, and don’t worry, it has a happy ending . Haruhi's POV


"Haruhi…"

Just hearing that guy say my name sets my heart on fire, cliché, I know, but it's as true as the fact that the sun will come up every morning.

I decided not to say anything at this point, and just listen to him say my name over and over again to get my attention.

"Haruhi…"

You should've heard my heart right then, it was so loud, like someone was on the drums in the room directly above us.

"Haruhi…"

This was getting old, but my voice seemed to be gone every time I tried to protest. Finally, I was able to find words, but they came out as a moan, with my voice cracking,

"S-stop it," I said, and then hid my face, because it sounded like one of those crackly scream/moans that girls make when they're being raped or something stupid like that. I sounded like a total submissive girl at that point, like Mikuru.

He touched my shoulder, and I shook him off, I wasn't in the mood to put up with any of those sarcastic comments he says…that asshole.

His lips touched my ear, and he left a soft reminder of the time we were alone in that cave on my earlobe. I don't know why his lips made me think of that since we never kissed or anything, but it did.

"What's wrong?" he murmured softly, and I pushed his face away.

He was still persistent though, and he stroked my hair with his large hands,

"Get away from me," I groaned, but he kissed my neck. That was it. I stood up, and slammed my hand on the desk,

"Quit sucking up to me, dammit! Don't act like I didn't see you and Mikuru earlier in the year in the park! You love _her_! Why don't you go after _her_!?"

Something overcame me then, and I hit him, right in the nose. I didn't care that I heard it break, or that he was bleeding. I grabbed my bag, and ran. I ran out of the classroom, out of the school, and all the way home. I didn't care if I got in trouble at school for it, because I never wanted to go back. I never wanted to see Kyon's face, hear his voice, or feel his touch. I wish he would _die_.

I locked myself in my bedroom, and banged my head against the wall repeatedly, hoping it would all go away.

Blood seared down my forehead and dripped into my eyes, but did it matter? If I died, he wouldn't care; I bet he'd be happy, so that was when I decided. I would hurt myself to make him happy.

I found a pair of scissors on my dresser, and opened them. I used the one of the blades to slit my left wrist. Pain pulsated through my body, but I clenched my teeth and blinked back tears.

I watched the blood pour from the wound and drip onto the floor.

The red liquid from my head rolled down my cheeks, as if I were crying tears of blood.

I held the scissors to the side of my head, and my hand shook, hesitating to plunge the metal into my brain and end it for good.

The door flew open,

"Haruhi!" Kyon yelled, a bandage was on the bridge of his nose, and he ran to my side, trying to wrench the scissors from my hand.

"No! Let go of me!" I thrashed, screamed, scratched and hit him, but he refused to let go of my arm.

He stood behind me, and finally got hold of the scissors.

He grabbed my forearm, and swung me around until he had me backed up against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded, his breaths heavy, and tears beginning to build up in the corners of his eyes, and he let them come.

"You scared me to death," he whipped the blood from my forehead, and punched the wall. "God dammit, Haruhi!" He yelled, throwing me onto the bed and pinning my down by my wrists.

I expected him to touch me, but instead, he let out a sob, and cried into my chest.

"Why?" he asked, not lifting his head, "why were you about to kill yourself? Why would you think I love Mikuru? Why don't you trust me?"

I shook my head, and he grabbed my right hand, plunging it into his pocket.

I felt his fingers entwine with mine, and I felt something small, and round.

He slipped something onto my finger, and when I pulled my hand out, I was wearing a small ring,

It was silver, and to be honest, it looked really cheap. I was planning on telling him this, but then I noticed something that brought me to tears: it was inscribed.

It read this,

_Haruhi, __私は愛する__. _Meaning, "Haruhi, I love you".

Author's note:

Another oneshot, yes, I know. If the calligraphy doesn't go through, I'm really sorry! I hope you like it! Please review, your brigade leader commands it!


End file.
